I Hate You But I Love You!
by Perfect2002
Summary: SasuNaru NaruSasu its all the same i think... Has Sasuke's time run out? Right when he finds out that Naruto does love him back! Now the question is who is Naruto? Will Naruto ever come back from the world that haunts him within?chapter 3
1. I Hate You But I love You!

Disclaimer: Okkay! I... do not... own... sunshine... fish... alright! So i dont own Naruto! Sunshine fish bisquits are all I have!!!  
  
I'll try to write a decent story this time. You know I almost cried when I wrote the last Naruto story when I re read it online because I couldnt believe I put something so stupid up. Literally I nearly cried. I promise this will atleast be better with less cheezy writing.  
  
enjoy... while you still can.  
  
Naruto gazed into the never ending glacier of ice that spread across the horizon. A hand was  
  
seated upon his blonde hair and he quickly shook his head in an attempt to shake it off in objection to its  
  
owner. Kakashi just smiled as Naruto had the look of pouting on his face. " Keep moving." He said to the  
  
shortest ninja in their group. Naruto began to make sniffling noises in the back as he started to fall behind  
  
the group as they walked on to there destination. " Its too damn cold out here!" Naruto groaned. " Naruto  
  
your always whining! Why cant you just be quiet like the rest of us?!" Sakura scolded. Sakura thought " It  
  
is cold... and dark... and I want to go to sleep!". Sasuke's usual blank expression turned into a smirk that  
  
Naruto noticed quickly. Naruto glaired at the dark haired ninja that didnt even seem to have any intrest in  
  
what the effect was on Naruto when he made the gesture. "lets see..." Naruto whispered to himself quietly.  
  
" Ye~s..." Naruto seemed to have hissed more than say. A mistchiveous grin spread across his face as he  
  
thought of revenge upon Sasuke. Sakura quickly turned around still walking but only know backwards.  
  
"Stop whispering to yourself! Its just freacking me out!" She yelled with the expression of annoyence on  
  
here face. Kakashi Stopped in the middle of a step which made Sasuke stop wich made Sakura who was still  
  
facing Naruto bump into Sasuke sending them both rolling down a hill and finally leaving Naruto dazed at  
  
what just happened. Naruto then had that action dawn on him. " Ah! Sakura!" Naruto squilled and ran down  
  
the hill after the other two. At the bottom of the hill Sakura was grasping her head in pain as Naruto flew  
  
down beside her. " You okay Sakura?" Naruto asked worried. " Im quit fine Naruto." Sakura told him a bit  
  
ashamed for yelling at him and he being so nice. But she still wanted nothing to do with his love for her. She  
  
quickly arosed at the rememberence of her love. " Sasuke?" She called out in question. No Sasuke in sight..  
  
" Eh? Sauke!" Sakura shouted running around in circles trying to spot a corpse or something to identify  
  
him. Naruto felt a small quiver beneath him. " Hmmm... quit strange... this pile of snow is... Whaaa!" Naruto  
  
screamed in the middle of his sentence as a body came up gasping for air. Sauke turned to Naruto lying on  
  
the snow covered ground and glaired. " Well its good all my students are still alive after their horse play."  
  
Kakishi said in a too cheerfull voice that sent a shiver down all their spines. Now they all saw the  
  
wonderous lights that covered the snowy white huts up ahead that could never had been spotted without  
  
them. It only looked like a mear blurr to Naruto but as they neared it Naruto gasped at the bright colors in  
  
excitement. A festivle was it? So pretty with the many colors that filled the lanterns and stands that surved  
  
hot Ramen for anyone who was willing to pay. It seemed like a dream because all of a sudden this was all  
  
that Naruto saw. There was no sound anymore no feelings of cold the constant voices that called his name  
  
where like in another world far from his. So far off... He began to run and couldnt even feel his legs beneath  
  
him or the hand that prohibited him from going any further in this dream world. Naruto just collapsed as  
  
Sasuke had tried to catch him from falling but had failed and Naruto looking as bright as he usually was just  
  
lay in the snow. " Dammit! The idiot had to go and exert himself in such cold weather." Sasuke scowled at  
  
Naruto's so peacfull body. Kakashi picked Naruto up with a sigh. " So tipicall of him." Sakura joined in just  
  
because Sasuke was the first to say something about Naruto. Sasuke just looked glumly at the ground in  
  
bordem. That had already reached the town and checked out the rooms they where to stay in. Unfortunatlly  
  
the rooms where spread out all across the city. Since there where no more rooms in the Inns the only things  
  
left where winter vacation houses. " We deserved a break anyways..." Kakashi told the remaining students  
  
with the unconcious one on his back not half sure that they actually deserved it. It was just because he  
  
knew Naruto would be totalley phsyked if he knew he missed the festivle and a cup of ramen. Other than  
  
that Kakashi would have only stopped for more suplies and then keep moving on. Kakashi had given  
  
Sasuke the blonde to take to the other half of the village where Naruto's room awaited him sence he had, had  
  
his fill of carrying an extra load on his back. Sasuke had the look of objection on his face, Kakashi could tell  
  
by the wierd and unatrual look that spread across the teen's face. Kakashi only chuckled " You wont be  
  
cooking him dinner or sleeping with him." An even odder expression was arosed on Sasuke's face when he  
  
brought that sentence up. Sasuke could tell this wasnt going to win his releave from the task and just went  
  
on his way. He had succesfully found the hut that was quit big and very nice looking. Sweet purple filled  
  
lights where strung from the place and he knew Naruto would just love this when he was to awaken. Sasuke  
  
sat Naruto in the snow and fumbled for the key that unlocked the icy palace door. Litearly dragging Naruto  
  
in, from all the carrying he did before he was utterly exaughsted. The room was as white as snow.  
  
Everything was covered in white silk that glistened at eachprik of light that escaped from any source. It was  
  
as if the room could sing. Sasuke propped Naruto on the bed dazzed from everything and just exaughsted. "  
  
Some sleep... thats all I need." Sasuke mumbled even know the door was still wide open. He was dropping  
  
hoplessly into a deep sleep. " Then sleep..." He could here a voice tell him. " Okay." He mumbled with his  
  
head propped against the bed ands arms folded to his chest. Naruto was wide awake now though a bit  
  
disturbed at why Sasuke was with him alone. Why wasnt anyone else around? And this place... so beatiful.  
  
He hopped out of bed and closed the door so that the heat would once return to the place. He found a fire  
  
place but with less luck found many drawers the matches could be hidden in. Fumbling threw all the doors  
  
he found a stray match that had nearly escaped his sight. He quickly began to work on turning the stick to  
  
fire. As it was lit he tossed it into the fire place and began gently blowing on the growing flame as it fed on  
  
the scraps that where also tossed in there. What seemed like hours Sasuke finally awoke in the dead of  
  
midnight in an awkward position that would seem most uncomfortable to sleep in. He began to repostion  
  
himself but still half asleep failed to do so and instead fell on his face. Naruto's head quickly turned from the  
  
window his head was pressed against to stare at the fully awakened Sasuke. Sasuke only groaned rubing  
  
his sore nose. Naruto's head was already averted back to the window with full atention to what was going  
  
on outside. The festivle seemed so lively. " Sasuke." came Naruto's voice dreamily. Sasuke flinched at  
  
hearing them come out so kindly instead of how Naruto always spatted out his name from either demanding  
  
something or in hatred. " Yeah?" Came the slow reply from Sasuke. " Well... are we going to the festivle?"  
  
Naruto asked quietly. The word "We" repeated in Sasuke's head not fully understanding what he meant by  
  
"we". " S- sure..." Sasuke said uncomfortably. " Did Kakashi say he would wait for me to wake up so we  
  
could go together." Naruto said in more of a depressed voice. " Oh." Sasuke said morely disapointed by  
  
what Naruto really meant. Not as in "We" as him and Naruto together but "We" as in all of them together.  
  
" Oh?" Naruto questioned Sasuke his attention aroused. " What?" Sasuke asked shacking himself from his  
  
thoughts. " You said oh." Naruto told him more puzzled. " And...?" Sasuke muttered. Naruto did not reply.  
  
Instead questions ran threw eachothers heads. " What am I thinking?! Why would I want to go to the  
  
festivle with that dead last Naruto?! I hate how he can be so nieve all the time..." Sasuke only thought of  
  
why a new feeling was added to him because of this idiot. Naruto couldnt stop wondering what Sasuke was  
  
thinking. " Why is he thinking so hard?" Naruto asked himself over and over and finally gave up knowing  
  
he couldnt wait much longer. Being stuck in a room with Sasuke would make him go mad. " Sasuke take me  
  
to the festivle!" Naruto blurted half knowing what he just demanded. You see he ment to put it as Sasuke im  
  
going outside so dont the hell follow me because I cant stand seeing you even near me. But sure enough  
  
his thoughts and mouth somehow molded that verse into what it came out to be. Sasuke just blinked with a  
  
blank expression on his face wondering if he heard right. " Sorry... what?" Sasuke seemed more disturbed by  
  
Naruto's demand than anything. " Look if you dont want to then dont!" Naruto scowled turning his face  
  
away from Sasuke's view. Sasuke suddenly got his hopes up but didnt want to loose his cool in front of  
  
Naruto. " I guesse..." He said after those few moments of silence and that phrase didnt even come out all  
  
that right anyways as it came out in a nervese sounding mess. Naruto wasnt completely pleased with the  
  
answer but was atleast satisfied with it beamed. A light shad of color spread across both boys faces just  
  
realizing that they had just been stairing at eachother. " Jeez!" Sasuke moaned. " Your such a moron..." he  
  
said scratching his head looking at the ceiling. Naruto smiled. " And your just a bastard!"  
  
to be continued...  
  
if you likey please review and if you dont likey please review...either way... please review. oooohhhh.... what should happen to our two teens? 


	2. Why Do I Want Love?

Disclaimer: Oi there! I own no NaruSasu love or Naruto and Sasuke all together. But mark my words Sasuke does not like Sakura! E-mail me! I have a list I could wright anyone for evidence that was from the manga and show! I even have evedince of Sasuke liking Naruto! * Stairs blankly at the readers that look like we already know that or wouldnt be reading this crap* he... he... yeah.  
  
oh and also sorry about the format... for some reason fan fic.net wont let me use word perfect so im stuck with this crap and proofing my own pages. And im not a very good speller.  
  
Naruto had been inside one of the tailor shops fixing himself in a kimono. Naruto's last spending  
  
money was truley gone on this and also had promised the guy he would be his slave for a day after the  
  
festivle sence even that much wasnt enough for the pricey cloth. After he was finished he had been fully  
  
dressed in an light blue kimono and dark blue sash which had brung out the mood of the day and Naruto's  
  
eyes which shined brightly upon his face. When steeping outside to adore the lights that twinkled he  
  
noticed Sasuke was already dressed as well. Envy spread threw Naruto as he noticed how good looking the  
  
raven haired boy was in his black kimono. Naruto only looked down in anger at the thought he had nothing  
  
to show off. But the whole time Sasuke couldnt keep his eyes off Naruto as the boy only staired at the  
  
ground with the look of disapointment on his face. Sasuke seemed to be in the stait of a dream as he walked  
  
quickly towards Naruto and grabbed the boys face with his hands. Naruto shocked staired into the others  
  
eyes. Sasuke's breath seemed to be faint and their faces where so close they could feel eachothers breaths  
  
that where taken. All of a sudden Naruto blurted out in panic. " Yeah! I know I have some rice on my face  
  
bastard!!!" and shoved Sasuke away flustered. Sasuke who caught his blance was confused at Naruto's  
  
sudden action. He turned to see Kakashi and Sakura walking their way. " Oh shit." Sasuke said not  
  
believing he had just done that in public. " Ah! I see Naruto is awake." Kakashi said. " Sasuke! You wherent  
  
at your place when I went to visit..." Sakura said sadly. " Ah... yeah... I was walking around outside." He  
  
quickly lied. " Oh?" Kakaishi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke could have sworn a smile flickered across the older  
  
man's face. Did Kakashi realize something he didnt? Naruto looked up at Sakura in her pink and white  
  
striped kimono with a cherryblossom barett in her hair. " Its warm now, not like before." Naruto said in an trance.  
  
Sasuke felt jealusy flicker through his veins. Wasnt it he who asked him out in the first place? So why didnt  
  
he ask the little twit out instead?! He found himself loosing it again in his thoughts. Naruto averted his gaze  
  
from Sakura to Sasuke but quickly left Sasuke and back to the ground. " Ummm..." Naruto spoke up and  
  
evryones eyes averted to his head that was still facing the ground. " Im gonna go eat some Ramen." Naruto  
  
told the group. Sasuke anxious quickly fumbled with his mess of words and formed the sentence. " Ah! I'll  
  
go with you!" Sakura jumped at the chance as well. " Oh im quit hungry too!" She blushed as she looked up  
  
at Sasuke. Sasuke had a brief sensation of "God no." sweep threw his mind. " Why cant I be alone with  
  
Naruto?" He wondered. But Naruto had seemed to already have left. " Twit." Sasuke said in a low whisper  
  
aiming for Sakura. " Maybie im not so hungry..." Sasuke then said. Sakura disapointed in Sasuke's quick  
  
change of mind tried to make some kind of new excuse for her to be where ever he was. " Wait. What is this  
  
feeling... I know I dont like Naruto THAT way. Or... do I?" Sasuke, fustrated, kept changing thinking  
  
positions. " Sasuke?" Sakura asked noticing. " Okay so I do love him! Whats not to like about that dobe?!"  
  
Sasuke thought even more. Finally tired of the silence Sakura shouted Sasuke's name. "Sasuke!" " What?"  
  
Sasuke said finally hearing the girl. " Is there something going on with you and... Naruto?" She asked  
  
Sasuke which to him had been the longest sentence anyone could say to him. No matter how long a  
  
sentence ,if one was said to him, this sentence had played so slow in his mind it seemed like an eternity  
  
passed between them both. " no." he said calmly to the question. " Just wondering... the way Naruto  
  
walked off like that. So unlike him." Sakura pondered on this subject. " Ah... Sakura." Sasuke said pondering  
  
on the matter as well. " Ye~s?" She asked immitating Naruto's sly voice when he's being sneaky. " Err... I  
  
have some private earends I need to run." He lied trying to get the girl to stop following him. Sakura's eyes  
  
widened. " Sasuke! I mean...! If you need to go buy something for the male body... by all means! You can go  
  
i'll just be walking around here!" Sakura said as if she knew exactly what Sasuke needed. Sasuke had not  
  
ment to imply anything like that though, so he was a bit un-easy on how Sakura jumped at the the sentence.  
  
But if it got her to go away he might as well leave it at that. Sasuke took off running in all directions stoping  
  
at every noodle bar in sight. Finally as he nearly passed a quit small one there was the blonde boy sitting on  
  
a stool eating Ramen. Sasuke slowly walked up to the stand and took a vacant seat next to Naruto who  
  
acted as if he had not noticed. Naruto just dully slurped up the rest of his ramen. " What's the matter?"  
  
Sasuke asked the boy. Naruto just hopped off the seat and began to walk away. Sasuke had not given up  
  
yet, he was determined to find the scource to the blonde's problem. But as Sasuke got up and began to walk  
  
towards him Naruto began to quicken the pace until he was now running through the crowd of people.  
  
Naruto stopped in the melting snow near a tree away from people when he finally saw that Sasuke was not  
  
behind him anymore. He just sighed and began to sit down beside the tree when two strong arms wrapped  
  
around his waist. " Hey, let me go!" Naruto yelled as he found the owners. " Where the hell did you come  
  
from?!" Naruto questioned Sasuke. Sasuke smirked " Many places." He said in an amused voice. Sasuke  
  
only stood in silence for the next few minutes than slowly rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "  
  
Sasuke..." Naruto began. " You changed some how. Why arent you being your dumb ass self right now?"  
  
Naruto asked exasperated. " Ah... bucause I..." Sasuke paused and let go of Naruto as he felt the temerature  
  
in his own body rise. " Because I like you." He said waiting for a reply. " Screw you." Naruto said  
  
unbelieving of what Sasuke said as if it where some sort of sick joke. " Its true! I... Eh... this is so  
  
emberassing." Sasuke shuddered as he took a deep breath to continue while Naruto was still confused. "  
  
You look cute when your mad." He said in the most lowest whisper only Naruto could bairley make out.  
  
Naruto stood there for a minute... then two minutes... then three..... Naruto seemed to have smiled but  
  
Sasuke was not sure for it was dark and if had it wasnt showing now. " I cant..." Sasuke's eyebrows raised.  
  
" return your feelings." Naruto said in a low voice. Sasuke looked shocked. But why should he be? Its not  
  
every day A guy goes up to another guy and says I love you. " Why did I even try?" Sasuke smiled  
  
covering up the hint of sorrow on his face and in his voice. " You may be the only person in the world who  
  
will ever love me Sasuke... but I still like Sakura." Naruto said still whispering. " I see." Sasuke simply said  
  
and with that was already walking away. " Why do I lie to him? He already confessed to me... I should have  
  
been happy. But for some reason... im not." Naruto thought quietly beneath the tree.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Do you like? Then review! If you praise me I will love thee. But if you flame me I will hate thee.. naw! Just as long as you dont flame me because this is shounen-ai. 


	3. Time Out

Disclaimer: Yet again must I remind the fans of Naruto I am just a starving writer that has nothing better to do on her spare time than to write stories on her current obsessions. Naruto and Sasuke... * drools*  
  
The next day Naruto was out running erands with a huge list because of his money problem with  
  
the tailor. He cursed under his breath of how long the list was but mentioned nothing to the man. In the  
  
market he ran through each isle takeing up what he could find for the list and shoved them in a basket to be  
  
paid for. After returning all the iteams hours later the man praised him and let him off easy just because he  
  
was a kid. Naruto was back in his black tank and oarnge pants now. All of a sudden Kakashi stepped out in  
  
front of him on the way back to his hut. " Ack!" Naruto squilled in suprise. " Whe're leaving now if your  
  
done." He said and patted Naruto's head as if he where a toddler. Naruto had the look of hatred on his face  
  
at that moment. But then he saw Sasuke and Sakura behind his sensei. " Ah! So soon?" Naruto asked  
  
forggeting the pat on the head. Kakashi staired at Naruto. " Oh damn right!" Naruto said convinced he  
  
wouldnt be getting his way anytime soon. Makeing their way through the now melting snow horizon the  
  
only thing on Naruto's mind was Sasuke. Naruto just staired at Sasuke from the back as if there where  
  
nothing else around him. Sakura came close to Naruto and poked his face. " Yes?" he asked in a dream stait.  
  
" Youre stairing at Sasuke." Sakura said in a protective way. " What?" Naruto asked as if he didnt know  
  
what she was talking about. Sasuke turned around hearing their conversation but after taking in a glance  
  
quickly turned back around facing Kakashi's back. Moments later the group stopped to set up camp. " Here  
  
we are!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Where?" Naruto asked. " The perfect spot to train of course!" Kakashi said in  
  
utter bliss. " What?!" Naruto exclaimed. " You drag us all the way from the Hidden Leaf just to find  
  
ourselves at another stupid forest area?!" Naruto pouted. " The reason this place is so special dobe, is  
  
because it contains everything you would train with in this forest. Like rivers, Mountians, snow, and hot  
  
springs. You see, everything intertwins here." Sasuke let out his explanation and when finished smirked.  
  
Naruto grew angrier each second but remembered what Sasuke had told him. " You look cute when your  
  
mad." and began to grow hot as a blush spread across his face. Sasuke knew he had just mad a mistake  
  
trying to show off just to make Naruto mad. Naruto pretended that he tripped on a rock but actually ended  
  
up really tripping and falling face flat. They all staired at the ninja that was now down. " You all right?"  
  
Naruto heard the words come out and lifted his face up to see the speaker. To his disapointment it was  
  
Kakashi. " Feh!" Naruto said and quickly turned around crosse legged angirly with a red mark on his face  
  
that indicated the collisian with the ground. It was a nice plan though, to take the blush off his face. Later  
  
that night they all had slipped into their sleeping bags. Naruto was spraled out barely coverd by the blanket  
  
and his shirt had rided up to where his stomach was showing. He turned over and then once again another  
  
time. It was usless he wasnt going to get any sleep any time soon. It was as if he where a nocturnal creature  
  
trying to stay awake during the day. " Oh Gads!" Naruto sad quietly giving up on the thought of sleep. "  
  
Then what can I do to pass the time?" Naruto thought to himself in dispare. " Ah! Sasuke said there where  
  
all kinds of places in this forest where I could train! And when that bastard wakes up he'll be the dead last  
  
one!" Naruto thought slyly. He began to uncontrolably snigger through his cupped hands. He got up  
  
quietly making sure not to wake the three. As he had succesfully managed to get up and was walking in one  
  
of the opposite directions he looked down at Sasuke's bag. His eyes narrowed at the small strands of black  
  
hair that shimmered silver as the moon light bounced off of the strands. Sasuke's face , however, was well  
  
hidden underneath the blanket. Naruto had the strange urge to uncover him just to see what he looked like  
  
asleep but fought that urge and quickly ran off. As soon as Naruto had left Sasuke's coveres had slid down  
  
to his feet so he could get up. Sasuke had heard Naruto's foot steps stop in front of him and when they had  
  
left. " what is he up to." Sasuke thought and quickly got up. Meanwhile Naruto had no idea where he was  
  
and had forgotten to mark his path. " Ah damn! Im lost and hav'nt even seen one thing that Sasuke said was  
  
here!" Naruto pouted aloud. Naruto began to turn around when he noticed a thick mist ahead. " Could it  
  
be...?" Naruto than began to run towards it and as it came more into view he saw a huge hot spring that  
  
seemed to have stretched for miles beyond. " Alright!" Naruto preclaimed. " Now I know im at least getting  
  
somewhere! I can train in the springs for now." He announced and raced strait into the water. The water  
  
stung his skin it was so hot as he moved silently through the dark ripples. " Its much hotter than a regular  
  
spring." Naruto said to himself wincing. " He than began to feel a strange sensation of where he kept  
  
closing his eyes than re-opening them. " Dammit..." Naruto said yawning. " Can't sleep now I just got  
  
here!" he told himself outraged. Suddenly the world grew black and all Naruto could do was hear voices thst  
  
echoed in his head. " Do you want what I have for you?" the voice told him in a kind soothing voice. He  
  
could'nt understand why he felt so excited at the strangers offer but was in a hurry to reply. " Yes! Yes!  
  
Please give it to me!" he quickly said. " Not now." the voice said calmly. " What?!" Naruto wailed as if he  
  
where a 5 year old wanting a toy and his mother had told him no. " Why not now?" He pouted stomping his  
  
foot. The voice only let out a small laugh. " Dont worry. You will be reborn soon enough." The voice told  
  
him and like that the world came into view again. Only it was a blurr to him and aparantly he was'nt standing  
  
anymore. In fact he was on shore now lying on the ground feeling quit dizzy. Sasuke looked up from across  
  
Naruto as he heard the blonde stirring. " You idiot! You think you can take off in the dead of night to train  
  
by your self?! You're so stupid! You nearly drowned yourself! What would have happened if you died  
  
because of your self eh?!" Sasuke went on in an outrage. " Idiot! Dont ever do that again!" Sasuke shouted  
  
then let an awkward silence fill the air. Naruto had no thought on the matter before and now that he had he  
  
saw how Sasuke had went balistik over the fact that he could have died. " Ah shut the hell up!" Naruto said  
  
groggly rubbing his hurting head. " I was'nt ready for a full out asault just then." He moaned. Sasuke only  
  
raised his eyes just for a moment to glair at Naruto for such stupidity. Naruto staired at Sasuke hoplessly  
  
trying to find a way to apalpgize without actually sounding sorry. But the truth was... he was sorry. He was  
  
sorry for hurting Sasuke at the festival and he was sorry for making him worry. Naruto began to start  
  
uncontrolably blinking and a sort of hurt filled his chest as he tried to keep it there. " Dont... You cant! Not  
  
in front of this jerk!" He could not help it though he could feel himself start to blink up tiny water droplets.  
  
Sasuke looked up fron his invisable intrest that lay on the ground and looked at Naruto. His face softened  
  
as he saw the heart breaking expresion on Naruto's face. " Naruto... I did'nt mean to..." Sasuke stopped  
  
when Naruto tryed to retort that he was'nt upset but when he did the word cracked up and instead a soft  
  
wail came out as he burried his head in his hands and tears came streaming out onto his already damp arm  
  
from the incedent. " Stop crying!" He thought feroucisly as the crystal like droplets kept pouring out.  
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto sniffled on his arm, how his body trembeled, and how he kept choking each time  
  
he tried to swollow. " I sorry!" Came the broken up scentence that Naruto forced out. " Im so sorry!" He let  
  
out again this time clearer than the last sentence. Sasuke's atention grew. " Are you crying because you feel  
  
pitty for me? Because you dont feel the same way as I do?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit cruel as he did not  
  
intend to sound. " Its because of me!" Naruto shouted. " Because I was the one to lie! I was the one who  
  
made you worry!" Naruto shouted stressed out. Sasuke looked utterly confused. " Lie?" he asked. " It was  
  
all a lie! That I loved Sakura and also that I could'nt return your feelings!" Naruto screamed more loudly that  
  
Sasuke winced. " Then... you...?" Sasuke trailed off. " love me?" Naruto finished with traces of tears still left  
  
in his eyes. The mere words that Naruto had just said seemed to be his answer to the question. Sasuke  
  
wanted nothing but to embrace his love. But he found himself aroused by a powerful dark chakra that  
  
seemed to be embracing the same person he wanted to embrace. " Do you want it?" The voice asked in  
  
Naruto's head. " Yes." He found himself saying. Naruto's blue eyes began to fade as they began to show  
  
now as an eluminating black. His bright skin changed into a light pale color, his hair ,in a moments notice,  
  
was black and he was now in black clothing as well. The most thing that seemed to burn in Sasuke's mind  
  
was the way Naruto's inocence seemed vanquished. " There is no love in my heart." The dark Naruto said  
  
plainly. " Death is all that matters." He said watching Sasuke intent. Sasuke felt the fear rise as never before.  
  
" Why did you leave?' Sasuke asked in a low voice.  
  
to be continued....  
  
how was dis? I ask for reviews! PLEEEEEAAASSSE! So I will atleast think im not wasting my time! Cause I could be doing homework but im not. 


End file.
